Caps which are formed from a plurality of panels sewn together, and which frequently have visors, are well-known, and have long been produced in various forms and shapes. These caps are usually made of a plurality of panels, having upper portions which are tapered upwardly, and which, when sewn together, form a crown for the hat, on the top of which is placed a button or the like to close the small opening where the apexes of the panels come together at the top of the crown.
It has long been the practice to ornament such caps by placing ornamentation on the respective panels prior to their being sewn together into the cap. However, ornamentation applied by printing or the like must usually be such that it is complete for the respective individual panels, i.e. such that the ornamentation does not overlap the seams between the respective panels. This is particularly true for ornamentation having directionally oriented portions such as stripes. If the preapplied ornamentation overlaps the seams between the panels, problems of registration of the portions of the ornamentation on the opposite sides of the seam arise.
Heretofore, ornamentation which extends across the seams of such a cap has been applied in the form of a separate piece of material, such as an embroidered patch or the like along the lower front portion of the panels just above the visor.
As can be understood, this problem of registration of directionally oriented ornamentation on the different panels of such caps limits rather sharply the different types of ornamentation which can be applied to such caps.
It would be desirable, in order to increase the variety of types of ornamentation which can be applied to such caps, to provide a method for ornamenting such caps with ornamentation which has directionally oriented portions crossing the seams of such caps with good registration, and more particularly which has such directionally oriented portions crossing the seams of the cap at angles other than perpendicular to the seams.